


New Year (What Peter Saw)

by BrighteyedJill



Series: A Petrelli New Year [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Petrellicest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter realizes his brother have snuck away from a New Year’s Eve party, so he goes to investigate and finds out something unbelievable about Nathan and Gabriel’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year (What Peter Saw)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Anonymous Kink Meme II](http://perdiccas.livejournal.com/78788.html). Prompt: “Nathan/Gabriel- In a universe where they grew up together. Blowjobs, powerplay (of course) and Nathan's special brand of manipulation. Bonus points for Peter secretly watching and getting off on it.”

Peter had seen Gabriel slip away shortly after the party started, but he didn’t think much of it. That was just what Gabriel did. When Nathan disappeared an hour later, though, Peter began to wonder. He ditched the red-headed debutante he’d been chatting up—it was no fun without his brother as an audience—and went inside.

 

The upstairs was deserted, and so was the garage. The kitchen was empty, too, but Peter’s eye was drawn to the door to the housekeeper’s apartment. He tried the doorknob; it was unlocked. Strange, since Maria was visiting her family in San Juan over the holiday. Inside, down the long hallway, Peter saw a dim light reflected from the living room, and he recognized Nathan’s voice. Jackpot.

 

As quietly as he could, Peter closed the door behind him, slipped off his dress shoes, and tiptoed down the hall in his stocking feet. As he got closer, he could hear Gabriel speak, too.

 

“Do we have to go back?”

 

Peter made a face. That was Gabriel, all right. Moping around as usual. Peter wondered why Nathan had come to find him.

 

Nathan’s velvety voice broke the silence next. “We should go back. Unless you have a better idea.”

 

Peter edged as close to the doorway as he could, wondering what was going on in there. He didn’t dare look—not yet. Finally, Gabriel spoke again. “Well, I could think of one thing we could do.”

 

He heard the couch creak as someone stood, and then he heard a familiar sound. A sound that couldn’t possibly be what Peter thought it was. He dared one lighting-quick peek around the corner before pulling back to his hiding spot to process what he’d seen. Nathan and Gabe were standing there in their tuxes. Kissing. Each other. Kissing. They were kissing each other.

 

Nathan chuckled, then said, “You really need this, don’t you?”

 

All the blood left Peter’s brain as he worked through that statement. Nathan never talked to _him_ like that. But he was here, with Gabriel, Boring, unadventurous Gabriel. And they were _making out_.

 

Ever so slowly, he leaned over to the doorway until his brothers were just in his field of vision, beyond the darkness that swallowed most of the apartment, illuminated by the room’s only lamp.

 

Nathan was whispering something in Gabriel’s ear, and squeezing Gabriel’s ass. Gabe had his head thrown back, and he was rubbing his crotch against Nathan’s thigh. Peter’s dick was instantly hard. Nathan was letting Gabriel touch him like that, was touching Gabriel. Then Nathan’s hand snaked between their bodies to grab Gabriel’s dick, and Peter had to bite his lip to keep from giving himself away with a gasp.

 

Quickly, he ducked behind the wall and grabbed himself through his pants. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to have Nathan’s hand there instead. From the other room, Gabriel moaned. Peter’s heartbeat was roaring in his ears, and he had to stop rubbing himself to hear what Nathan was saying.

 

“I want to bend you over the back of the couch, stuff you so full of me you can’t even breathe, fuck you until you cry, mark you so everyone knows you’re my bitch. But we can’t go back mussed, can we?”

 

Jesus. They’d done this before. That wasn’t the way you talked to someone the first time, Peter knew. His brothers had fucked before. Nathan had done this before, with Gabriel. Never with him. Wouldn’t with him. He wondered how they did it: if they went to Nathan’s apartment, or if they rented a room. Or if it was always like this—quick, guilty fucks whenever they could sneak away. Like they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

 

“Give me your mouth.”

 

Peter had to see what was happening. He peered around the wall again and saw Gabriel on his knees, grasping Nathan’s dick—God he was big—and trying to swallow it all until he had to pull away, choking. Peter’s mouth watered at the sight. If only Nathan would let him try, he’d show him how it was done. Then Gabriel tried again, and this time the look on Nathan’s face was pure bliss. Peter had never seen him like that: so unguarded and intense.

 

Carefully, quietly, Peter unzipped his pants and reached inside, wrapping his hand around his painfully hard dick and stroking it as he watched. All this time, Gabriel had been doing what Peter only dreamed about, what he thought about in the shower. Peter squeezed his hand hard around his cock, jerking it in time to the bobs of Gabriel’s head down into Nathan’s lap.

 

“You’re such a pretty little slut, Gabriel,” Nathan said. “God, that mouth.”

 

Peter had to duck back around the corner to jack himself faster. He stuck three fingers in his mouth and sucked them, wishing they were Nathan’s dick. He imagined himself kneeling there between Nathan’s legs, sucking him off as Nathan called him his slut, his little bitch, his whore.

 

From the other room, Nathan moaned, and then Peter was spurting into his hand. He couldn’t help it—he let out a groan as he came. Then he froze, wondering if they’d heard him.

 

“Did you hear that?” Gabriel’s voice. “A floorboard or something?”

 

Was one of them going to come out here and find him? Please God let them find him and ask him to join in.

 

“No,” Nathan replied. “You’re a mess.”

 

Half in relief, half in despair, Peter zipped up his pants, picked up his shoes, and snuck back to the party.


End file.
